


Trouble Sleeping

by tearbos85



Series: Short Fics Collection [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearbos85/pseuds/tearbos85
Summary: Reid has to stay with Morgan while his apartment is being renovated. They have some highs and lows along the way.
Series: Short Fics Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a whole backstory to this, but all you really need to know is that Reid's apartment burned down in a fire. He lost most of his things and has to stay with Morgan.

Derek Morgan awoke with a start. He looked around his dark room frantically, searching for the noise that jolted him from his pleasant dream. His FBI-trained mind instantly ran through possibilities, none of them good. As he climbed hurriedly out of bed, he realized that the apartment was silent again. He walked down the short hallway to the front door. He checked the lock and the security alarm for signs of trouble. Everything was the way he left it when he went to bed. He wandered around the living room, checking for open or broken windows. He looked in the kitchen even though there were no exits. He frowned as everything seemed to be in order. He walked back down the hall, stopping to check the bathroom on his way back to bed.

_Maybe I just imagined it._

As he neared his room he heard the sound again-a soft cry, like a sob or gasp of pain. The sound came from his guest room, where Spencer was staying until his apartment was renovated. Morgan's half-awake brain immediately decided there was danger: someone was really in the apartment, and the intruder was in the room with Spencer. After a moment he realized the irrationality of that thought. The door was still closed, the light from the small bedside lamp shined under the door, and there was no other sound to be heard.

He walked closer to the door and listened carefully. He could hear soft crying and occasional words.

"Stop please. Leave me alone. I don't want it please!" The voice was barely above a whisper, but it was filled with pain.

Morgan stood frozen, unsure of what to do. He knew Reid had nightmares often, and they had become worse since his abduction last year. But this was the first time Morgan was able to witness one first-hand. He felt his chest tighten in sadness as he listened to Reid's fear. He eased the door open quietly but remained in the doorway in case Reid woke up quickly. Reid's voice was slightly louder now. Morgan reached behind him and turned on the hall light thinking that would catch Reid's attention. He had no idea what to do in this situation. He'd finally learned to deal with his own nightmares, but he never had to help anyone else. He had referred Reid to Gideon for this very reason.

He watched Reid sleep for a few minutes. The dream was obviously getting worse as he was now tossing around the bed and making soft whimpers of pain.

"Reid?" Morgan called softly so as not to startle him. He got no response. He took a few steps into the room and tried again, a little louder this time. "Reid!"

He made few more steps, debating to himself what to do next. Before he reached a decision, Reid sat straight up in bed, gasping and panting. Sweat dripped down his forehead and glued to his tee shirt. "Hey," Morgan began, but he realized Reid wasn't completely awake when he started screaming and crawling away from where Morgan was standing.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Reid's eyes were huge in the dim light.

"Whoa, Reid, man calm down. It's just me, it's Morgan, Reid." He tried to keep his voice calm and friendly, even though he was nearly freaking out himself. Reid pressed himself against the headboard in fear. Morgan could see him trembling.

"It's ok man; it's just me." Morgan held his hands up so Reid could see he wasn't a threat. He held still so his movement wouldn't scare Reid any further.

Reid's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. "Morgan?" His voice was puzzled and frightened.

"Yeah man, it's me. You're ok. No one else is here." Reid's eyes finally seemed to focus on him. Confusion still showed on his face.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you crying. I came to check on you. You were having a dream."

"Oh." It was obvious he was still shaken by whatever had taken place in his mind. Morgan slowly walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok?"

"I…I'm not sure…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I… thought I was dying. I couldn't breathe; something was blocking my lungs. I tried to call for help…but…but it was too late!"

"Is there anything else?"

Reid stared at him for a moment then he shook his head, finally coming out of his stupor.

"Um…no." He looked down at the bed, and Morgan got the sense that he was embarrassed at being caught.

"It's ok, man, you can talk to me."

He didn't meet Morgan's eyes for a minute, but then he hesitantly looked up. "I'm sorry." He spoke in a tiny voice.

Morgan stared at him, dumbfounded. "What are you sorry about?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want you to have to worry about me."

"Hey listen, this isn't your fault. These things just happen; you can't control them. Trust me, I understand."

Morgan moved a little closer to him. Reid didn't respond, but Morgan could see the lingering terror in his eyes. It almost broke his heart to see his friend that way.

"Hey, come here." He held his hand out to Reid who just started at it. He grabbed Reid's arm and gently pulled him closer. Reid didn't resist. When he was in arm's reach, Morgan wrapped him in a hug. He half expected Reid to pull away; he wasn't big on physical contact. To his surprise Reid relaxed into him a little. It spoke volumes to him about how afraid his friend was that he would allow himself to be comforted. Morgan could feel his trembling begin to slow down.

When Morgan was sure Reid had calmed down, he moved back and looked him in the eye. The fear seemed to have lessened a great deal.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." His voice was still small and hesitant.

"You're lying."

"So?"

"Listen man, I'm here for you. Talk to me, or just let me help you."

"What can you do?"

"I…um…" Morgan wasn't sure how to answer that. He'd been hoping for a clue.

"See? So please just go back to bed and leave me alone."

Morgan looked at him carefully. Even though his words said he wanted to be alone, his eyes and body language didn't agree.

"I don't think so Reid. I couldn't sleep now. Why don't we go have coffee and watch a movie or something?"

"You don't have to treat me like a child and sit with me. I deal on my own all the time. I'll be fine."

"I'm not treating you like a child; I'm treating you like a friend. Friends don't see their friends suffering and ignore them." He reached over and lifted Reid's head toward him. "You don't have to be the tough guy here. You don't even have to talk to me if you don't want to, but just let me be here for you, OK?"

The look in Reid's eyes seemed to soften a bit, and he managed to give Morgan a slight smile. "Ok," he said with a slightly mischievous tone, "but you'll regret this tomorrow when Hotch yells at you for falling asleep at your desk."

Morgan punched him lightly on the arm. "No way kid, because I'll tell him you kept me up all night and he'll yell at you."

Reid grinned at him. "That's fine, as long as I get to pick the movie."

"Deal!"


	2. Fashion Sense

Derek Morgan sat down on his couch eagerly. He was prepared for the day's events; he had an abundance of tortilla chips, salsa, sour cream, and cokes. He wore his favorite tee shirt and most comfortable sweatpants. Today was about pure gratification.

The team had finished a bad case yesterday, and Hotch made sure they had the day off-not just a paperwork day, but an actual whole day free. Morgan intended to enjoy every minute of it. He'd begun the day by sleeping in to nine, an unheard of occurrence for him. After taking Clooney (and dragging Reid) on his morning run, he showered and changed into his relaxation clothes. Now, his snacks were prepared and his Tivo was ready. Today was Catch Up on American Idol Day.

Derek was not ashamed to admit that he was addicted to the show. He recorded every episode in case he was out of town. He was behind six shows now, and he looked forward to seeing them all. Somehow, he convinced Reid to watch with him. Reid hardly watched TV anyway, and he especially disliked "reality TV." Derek figured that after the stress of the last case even the young genius needed a mental vacation. It didn't escape his notice, though, that Reid had a book "hidden" next to him on the sofa just in case.

He turned to Reid with a huge grin. "Are you ready?" Reid looked less than enthused. Derek shrugged and started the marathon.

* * *

Four shows into the AI extravaganza, a pattern started forming in Derek's mind. He couldn't quite put his finger on it yet, but something was clicking. He paused the show and started to get up to get another soda. The frozen image on the screen caught his attention, and suddenly it was clear.

The idea that seized his brain was so shocking that he forgot to keep his grip on the jar of salsa. It hit the carpet and bounced, splattering all over him, the couch, and the coffee table. Fortunately for Reid, he'd given up on watching and was curled up in the corner of the couch engrossed in his book. The loud banging of the jar on the floor startled him, and he looked up to see Derek staring at the TV in shock. The salsa remained untended.

Reid jumped up and ran to the kitchen for some wet towels. He came back to find Derek frantically going backwards and forwards on his recording, completely ignoring the red spots covering him and his beige carpet.

"Morgan! What are you doing? What happened?"

"Huh? What did you say?" Derek finally turned his gaze from the TV to the floor where Reid was cleaning the mess.

"I said 'what happened?' You just made a mess with the salsa, and you were staring at the TV like Ryan Seacrest just grew another head!"

"Oh, sorry. I'll help you with that." Derek helped clean the salsa, and then went to get his soda. When he got back, Reid was looking at him quizzically.

"What?"

"What caught your attention a minute ago?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot! Watch this!" Derek started the recording, and paused it at the appropriate time so Reid could see. "See here?"

"What am I supposed to see?"

Derek gawked at him like he'd just said the sky was yellow. "You don't see it?"

"See what?" Reid asked emphatically.

"Ok keep watching." Derek skipped the recording ahead and paused again. "Do you see it now?"

"I don't know what it is I'm supposed to see!" Reid's voice betrayed his obvious frustration.

"Ok," Derek said with a sigh. "I'll show you a few more. You're the genius, the one who sees every obscure pattern imaginable. I can't believe you haven't noticed."

"Just show me!"

"Here," he said as he paused the recording again. After a moment he skipped ahead again. "Here." He skipped ahead more. "Here. Tell me you see it now."

Reid just gave him an angry, silent glare.

"All right genius, I'll spell it out for you." He started the recording over and paused in the same places. "See, here, notice what he's wearing." He turned expectantly to Reid, who looked back questioningly. "Ok, notice-dress shirt, tie, sweater vest. Next person-dress shirt, tie, scarf. Next-dress shirt, sweater vest. Next, dress shirt, tie. Next- dress shirt, ugly cardigan. Are you with me?"

"Morgan, that's great, but I have no idea what you are implying."

Derek was dumbfounded; he couldn't believe Reid didn't see the pattern. "Reid," he spoke slowly, as if to a toddler. "What do you wear on a daily basis?"

"Um, my usual clothes."

"Which are?" Derek was determined to make Reid figure this out.

"A button-up shirt, a tie, sometimes a sweater…" Reid trailed off, looking at the screen as realization hit him. "So what does that mean?"

"It means," Derek's voice was a mixture of shock and excitement, "that you are stylish!"

"How do you figure that?" Reid's voice and face showed total confusion.

"Because, my man, these people have well-paid, trendy stylists that shop with them, or for them. So either someone in the fashion industry has decided to emulate you, or you've been ahead of the trend for some time. I can't believe this! All this time the girls and I have tried to get you to change your wardrobe, and you were right on the money! I can't wait to tell them!"

Reid remained silent through Derek's excited monologue. He watched Derek for a moment, and then he shrugged as he picked up his book again.

"Well, maybe that will teach you not to pick on me."

"That's doubtful but…" Derek trailed off as his brain struggled to accept the reality confronting him. He continued to stare at Reid in amazement. After a moment, Reid looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

"What?"

"Well, seeing as how I'm now the resident fashion expert, I was thinking you could use a few changes yourself…" The rest of his words were cut off by a throw pillow.


End file.
